


Is Something Burning?

by Groot_the_tree



Series: Whumptober 2020 [14]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Caring Jim Moriarty, Established Sebastian Moran/Jim Moriarty, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Jim Moriarty is a Little Shit, M/M, Panic Attacks, Poor Sebastian, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sebastian Moran/Jim Moriarty Fluff, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:09:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27007126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Groot_the_tree/pseuds/Groot_the_tree
Summary: No 14. IS SOMETHING BURNING? Branding | Heat Exhaustion | Fire-Seb isn't good with heat, hasn't been since he returned from the army.
Relationships: Sebastian Moran/Jim Moriarty
Series: Whumptober 2020 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948387
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Is Something Burning?

**Author's Note:**

> Going to be honest, not sure what this is.

Years in the desert and now, years later, the one thing Sebastian Moran could not stand was the heat. 

Don’t get him wrong, he was okay with warm weather, the kind that leads to putting on shorts and laying out in the sun, most a roof for him. But those two weeks a year of heat waves that London always seemed to have were more than he could take. 

He hated it, it always made him feel weak to say he couldn’t stand it when everyone else was complaining but making it through and he was repeatedly thrown into flashbacks, panic attacks, and exhaustion as he’s covered in sweat hotter than ever before. 

Most of the time, Jim would make sure they were away for those times, as much of it as possible, planning a trip to somewhere cooler, sometimes up north, sometimes down to Australia, anywhere as long as it wasn’t in the heat of the summer. 

This was a little different than all of that though. This was a heat that wasn’t planned, there was no way to escape it.

He had woke up in the middle of the night, realizing how warm he was and that the bed was empty other than him. Jim was somewhere else. Not only that but the smell of smoke was strong. 

His mind goes to the worst, the heat, the smoke, missing Jim. He was going to die this way, he was sure of it and it was his worst nightmare.

He pushes himself up out of the bed, no longer tired but having to push through the panic building inside him instead. He needed to find the other man, find a way out, see what was happening. There were too many questions and no answers, the panic clouding his thoughts too much for him to think clearly anyway and come up with any reasonable answers.

Walking through the flat, searching for Jim and the source of the heat that only seems to be getting warmer the further he goes, he checks the sitting room first and then the kitchen, sighing as he sees the large fire that Jim was fighting with and seems to have mostly contained to the stove. 

Now, less worried about being killed and more worried about getting rid of the source of the heat before things got worse for him, instincts kicking in. 

“Fire extinguisher,” Sebastian mumbles, breathing hard, pointing to the cupboard where he knew it was kept. 

“It’s science, Sebby.” Came the reply as Jim continues to work with the fire. 

“What are you going to do, brand me again? It’s a fucking stove fire in the middle of summer, James, put it out.” He practically growls in annoyance, rubbing his face, leaning against the doorway where he had stopped before. 

“I-“ Jim starts to argue but then, with a look to the man, nods and gets the extinguisher, putting it out as he was instructed, seeming to realize how this was affecting him.  
Sitting it to the side, he walks over to Sebastian, well aware of the sweat covering them both as he reaches for the taller man’s face. 

“Come on, Sebastian, let's go have a cool bath and see if it’ll help.” He offers, knowing it normally does if he can just get the other to agree to it. All interest in his experiment seemingly dropped.

Sebastian flinches away from the hand on his face but turns and makes his way back to the bathroom, Jim behind him, knowing this was permission to go ahead with the bath, even if the other didn’t want to be touched right now. 

Once in the bathroom, Jim goes and starts the water, making sure it was more cold than hot while Sebastian strips out of the vest and underwear he was wearing to bed. It wasn’t long before he was climbing into the tub, relaxing back into it and taking a breath, trying to calm himself down. 

Jim took a seat on top of the cupboard, staying with the other in case something happened and things got worse instead of better but making sure he wasn’t close enough that he was tempted to reach out and touch him. 

Sebastian relaxes back into the bath, eyes closing, taking a few deep breaths, trying to work through the panic that had settled in but not fully took effect yet.

It took him a few minutes before his eyes open and holds a hand out for the other man to take. 

Jim smiles a little and moves over to the edge of the tub and takes his hand, leaning down and kissing the top of his head. 

“Feeling a little better now?” He asks, his hand leaving Sebastians, an arm wrapping around his shoulders and rubbing his arm instead.

Sebastian nods, leaning over against his side.

“When you get out, want to watch a movie?” Jim suggests, trying to make sure the other has something to think about and know where he is, what’s going on around him. 

Sebastian nods again, “Yeah, that sounds good. If you want to move I’ll get out now.” He offers, ducking his head under the water for a moment before standing up. 

Jim moves out of the way, getting a towel, handing it to him before going to get him some clothes to change in too. 

Before long, they were on the sofa, Sebastian’s arms firmly wrapped around Jim, both of their eyes on the movie that Sebastian had picked out. 

It was still early morning but they both knew going back to bed wouldn’t do any good. They were more than content to sit in each other’s arms in the dark. According to them, there was no better way to start the day. There were still questions that hadn’t been asked that they would get around to, like what the experiment was and why Jim was doing it at three am but they would get to that later. Neither of them was prepared for it just yet.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are nice.


End file.
